Ericka Streets
Ericka Streets (b. 2nd July 1985; a.k.a. Ericka Fucking Streets, Cheesecakebitch, Deathfaker, Stella and Roxy's LixFilm Actress and Kuboian Beauty) is a Kuboian singer-songwriter, rapper, actress, voice actress, porn actress, television presenter and children’s entertainer. Early life Ericka was born a twin to Karina Streets on 2nd July 1985, and was raised near the Kuboian Borders. Ericka's mother died when they were nine months old due to having a heart attack in China - Ericka and her twin sister went to live with her father's mistress Enerba, whilst their brother, Hugo, lived with their father. Streets spent most of her time in school with no friends, and was hardly seen smiling as a child. She dropped out of school at the age of 13, with no qualifications. Career In August 1998, when she was 13, Streets got a job as a daycare assistant in Green Spot Nursery. When talking about her time in the role in 2004, Streets explained ”I simply loved it. I would play with them, read them stories and sing with them. The kids loved me and the babies were so flippin' adorable! It was just amazing!” Streets remained in the role until she got fired in June 2001 due to getting a mop stuck up her ass. After Streets felt she was good with children, Enerba sent her CV to MTV Networks Kuboia. In January 2002, Streets had an informal interview with Rodrick Miles, who told her to fuck off because he heard she'd gotten fired from her last job due to getting a mop stuck up her ass. Although Blade Holter allegedly tried to convince Rodrick to change his mind, he still did not let Ericka get a job there, as he believed she was to immature and irresponsible for that. Since Ericka wanted to be famous and be on TV, she entered into the Kuboian Beauty teens’ beauty pageant, where she won second prize. Later, she got even more famous by being featured on a CHeesecakE song called "Let The Party Begin". In order to keep herself occupied throughout 2002, Streets decided to record her singing some songs she wrote and produced herself. She recorded two songs, called "Shining" and "We're Gonna" in early 2002. Streets spent a few weeks looking for a record label to release the songs on, but failed, so decided to self-release both songs on August 9, 2002. In 2002, Ericka and her younger cousin, Prissy, appeared on Get Your Own Back. The duo made it to the final, where Ericka was gunged and threw a massive hissy fit about her new outfit getting ruined. During the show, she showed interest in being a presenter herself. In January 2003, Streets was invited to an informal interview with Rodrick Miles, who fired her, her children and her grandchildren for life before they were halfway through the interview. In 2004, Ericka auditioned for the LixFilm English dub of Winx Club, where she got the role of Stella (and later Roxy). She also sung the opening and closing themes (the only songs that were dubbed into English in the dub, as others were left in Italian). She said that Stella is her favourite role she's ever done, even though she constantly gets yelled at for getting a mop stuck up her ass in the dub studio. Also, in 2005, Ericka starred as Dorothy Gale in the film The Wizard of Oz: Twisted. She stated that her time in the role was very fun, despite getting yelled at and/or threatened to be fired multiple times for getting a mop and/or Glinda's wand stuck up her ass. During the time she was recording for the LixFilm English dub of Winx Club, Ericka showed interest in becoming a singer. After getting signed to Binkini Records in January 2006, Streets started recording pop songs and even released a mainstream album. Her debut single, "Dream Sometimes", was in the top 20 in most countries where it charted. Despite this, her music career was often criticised for several reasons. In late 2006, Ericka became part of the girl group VEZGET, which became extremely popular in Central and Eastern Europe. She was alongside Viola Dupont, Zagsója Zeekah Junior, Gretchen Greener, Elizabeth Sunn and Tammy Poehler. She stayed in the group until it disbanded in 2012. Also, in 2011, Ericka got a job as a television presenter for the HBC's Zinkle television strand and channel. She went on hiatus from the job during 2016, because she nearly got fired for getting a mop stuck up her ass yet again. Controversy Faked death On 10th November 2010, Ericka attempted to overdose on pills and kill herself, but she was unable to do so and ended up stealing a wax figure of her from an art gallery. Ericka's lie was believed for all of about 5 seconds before her housemate Chloe appeared on live TV and exposed her. Plastic surgery In March 2013, Ericka went to a plastic surgeon and salon in Frantomor, and remained there for three weeks, to which she came back looking drastically different. This lead to outrage amongst various people. ‘Terrorising’ children In 2013, Ericka was the subject of some controversy due to soccer moms believing that her only having nine fingers ‘terrorised’ children. In response, Ericka told them to fuck off and teach their kids to appreciate diversity. Personal life Ericka was diagnosed with autism when she was a child. Even as an adult, she was very impulsive, and found it difficult to understand sarcasm, so Xoey Dawson called her a dumbass. In 2013, however, her psychologist revealed that she has anxiety, ABDN, depression and OCD, but not autism. In 2000, when Ericka was fifteen, she got prescription glasses for myopia. Before 2013, she usually wore contact lenses, but due to the amount of face lifts she got, it was too dangerous for her to put contact lenses in. In 2003, Ericka decided to move to Hartlania with her friends Emily Abee and Spy Fandel. Emily also took the then-13-year-old Chloe Jetix into foster care, but treated her like a housemate, not a daughter. Although Ericka dropped out of school in 1998, in 2005, Spy Fandel told her that she "better go back to school or stay in the kitchen", to which she chose the former. Sister's death On November 25, 2014, it was reported that Ericka's sister, Karina, had died in a car crash at the age of 29. Talking about her sister's death, Ericka showed absolutely zero emotion, stating that she "hated the bitch anyway". Ericka was therefore banned from going to the funeral. Brother's death On May 19, 2015, it was reported that Ericka's brother, Hugo, had died from drinking window cleaner at the age of 32. Talking about her brother's death, Ericka showed absolutely zero emotion, stating that she "thought he was a fucking dickhead". Ericka was therefore banned from going to the funeral. Gaming Streets is a fan of Nintendo and Sony, and makes occasional appearances at video game tournaments. Notably, she appeared at a casual Super Smash Bros. 64 tournament held in Jaillage on 24th June, 2006. Playing as Metal Mario (debug characters were allowed), she finished as the runner-up. Discography Trivia *She bathes in urinals and has gotten herself banned from over 90 places due to it. **She only has nine fingers because she once bathed in one that Spy Fandel was using and he detached her finger in anger. Spy said that he doesn’t care because it's "all plastic anyway". *She does not say "no". She only says "nee fookin chance" or "nein". *She once threw an enormous hissy fit when she found out that Spy was cutting her out of the inheritance, instead giving it all to Clara and Spy Junior. *She is obsessed with spray tanning. *She drinks a lot of Minute Maid, and states that it's "a poor man's cider" - she drank cider in Kuboia when she was eleven but became a teetotaller when she moved to Hartlania. *She used to have a pet Great Dane named Bob, but he choked on poop after eating a pair of Karina's dirty panties.